Field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) are integrated circuits generally characterized by configurable logic blocks with programmable interconnects. FPGAs are designed to be reprogrammed subsequent to manufacture. A combination of a pass transistor and a memory cell such as static random access memory (SRAM) is conventionally used as a binary memory wiring switch in FPGAs. The area taken by the pass transistor and the SRAM cell (comprised of several transistors) is a large fraction of the total area inside a FPGA.